Anarchy of the Mind
by ShirtLifter
Summary: Harry gets the shock of his life after getting a letter from Gringotts. He learns of deceit that has been wrapped to tightly, not only affecting him, but everyone who surrounds him. Slash, Character Bashing, Pre-OotP, HBP and DH
1. Prereading Information

**A/N: **Alright, so this is a brand spankin' new story. –sniffs- ahhhh, its still got that new story smell, amirite? ANYWAY, so anyone who has read the only other story I've posted should know that I put this up before starting the story. It gives a basic run-through of details, so I don't have to put it up more then once. And since it is only once, I suggest you **READ IT ALL THE WAY THROUGH.**

**Basic Plot: **Harry gets the shock of his life after getting a letter from Gringotts. He learns of deceit that has been wrapped to tightly, not only affecting him, but everyone who surrounds him.

**Warnings: **I don't want to give too much away, but there will be Slash, a small (_small_) amount of FemSlash, and character bashing galore. (Yes, that means Dumbledore, Hermione, almost all the Weasleys, and so, so many more)

There will be semi-explicit sex, gore, drug use, ect. I'll try to keep it toned down, but I'm not very good at that. –sweats- (If its too much for anyone, please, please tell me, and I'll go back and try to tone it down more, I promise!)

That being said, this story is only a tiny bit tamer then my last one.

**How I update: **I'll update if one of two things happens.

A week passes

I get 3 or more reviews

Whichever happens first.

If I don't update and a week has passed, please PM me on ! My username is Dramatic Climax. I'll more then likely get your PM the day you send it, if not the day after.

**Can you input on what you want to see happen?**

Gods, yes. I love input, I love knowing people like my story enough to want to see one of their ideas in it. I love new ideas. Now that being said, I will most likely never put Harry with a girl, I'm gay, I want Harry to be gay, and therefore, Harry will always be gay. Also, I have a thing for Harry/Severus. I don't know why, but that shit just makes me hot.

Also, if a pairing just really grosses me out, like Hagrid with anyone (I know, I know, half-giants need love, too), I'm not going to write it, sorry, but I won't do it.

Pairings that gross me out:

Dumbledore/anyone

Filch/anyone

Hagrid/anyone

I'm sure there are more, but those are the only ones I can think of that are gag worthy. I know McGonagall could be up there for some people, but for an older woman, she's pretty sexy (That still doesn't mean I'm going to pair her with anyone or thing).

Now that I've put mental images in your brain that will make more then one person have a full body shiver, on with the story, right?

OH AND…

**Disclaimer: **If I owned the Harry Potter series, Ginny would have died in the second book, and I'd be spread eagle getting choc- never mind.


	2. Prolouge

**So I've decided to post this story on both here and SilverSnitch (which is like AdultFanfiction, but you can be 17 to access the site, instead of 18.).**

**IF the lovely people controlling this site say that there is something in this story that is too lewd, or explicit, I will cut out any and all scenes that are deemed as such and only post them on SilverSnitch, but for now, you amazing, patient, and observant people are going to be able to read all of the gory details.**

**As such, I would like to make it known that I'm wholly not comfortable with anyone 15 or under reading at least the explicit parts, no matter if they're semi- or fully explicit.**

**Also, I was reading over my story and realized that not only are the chapters too short (which I have been trying to work on), but I really didn't like the flow of the chapters very much, so, if I can manage, I will be editing some of the crappy parts of the story, but will also try to keep the story updated thus far, because I know many of you are ready to find and harm me if I don't. –Looks at angry mob nervously-**

…

It had been a normal summer day when he had gotten the letter from Gringotts. He had been woken up by the shrill voice of his aunt, made breakfast, done his chores, and then been shoved back into his room for the rest of the day. Ever since word had gotten out that he had a raving lunatic for a godfather, might he add one that had escaped from a wizard's prison that should have been impossible to break out of, his relatives had tried to interact with him as little as possible. This had been a godsend for him, to be honest. The less they tried to be around him, the less he had to deal with his uncle's...

Shaking his head roughly, as if the thought he was trying to dispel was a clump of mud he wish to be away with, Harry threw himself back onto his bed. Staring at the ceiling, he forced himself to think of other things. Harry did much more thinking then he let off, being taught in the beginning that if you didn't play the way people wanted you to, you just got harmed in the long run.

You see, Harry was much wiser to his surroundings then he let on, being raised by the Dursleys had taught him this harsh lesson. Never misjudge a person, as it could cost you more than your free time.

He spent much of his time, when he wasn't being coerced into doing something of his aunt or uncle's bidding, thinking about the wizarding world and Dumbledore. He always thought about the manipulations of that old man, whether it is his Cheshire smile, or that bloody twinkle, he was always manipulating the people around him to bend to his will. On this day, he was thinking about the man's hand in the unjust sentence to Azkaban.

Knowing that Dumbledore had the power to sway the people of the wizarding world, at least at that time (he had seen how many people viewed him as a senile old man now) he knew that he should have been able to sway more than enough people to his case to make sure Sirius would only have had a small sentence, if not, go totally free, instead of having the life sentence he had.

That being said, he also knew that, unless his parents were stupid, as Snape had said, at least about his father, then they wouldn't have had Sirius as a secret keeper that would be too obvious. Furthermore, if what he read about secret keepers were true, you needed an over the average wizard to do the spell, as it exhausted quite a bit of power to do so and the only two wizards that he could think of that had that power at the time were Voldemort and Dumbledore...

Above all else, he knew that, unless Petunia was any different then how she was now, they would have made sure to put in their will to never send him to the Durselys, he was more than slightly sure that they couldn't of gotten this bad overnight.

To further his suspicions of Dumbledore, the Triwizard Tournament raised more than one red flag in Harry's opinion. It shouldn't have been that easy to get a child, who was three years below legal age to enter the contest, especially as he had a child that seemed to always get into scrapes he barely made it out of alive. If anything, being the powerful wizard that he is, Dumbledore could have easily put more protections on the cup, such as not letting someone of a magical signature that didn't match the name that was on the paper put their name in the goblet, it just didn't add up and Harry knew it.

On top of that, seeing as it always as if Dumbledore knew the goings on of everyone in school, he should have had some clue as to that Moody was ambushed, or at least that the person under the disguise of Polyjuice was dangerous, or even that he was under Polyjuice to begin with.

Simply put, none of it added together in a way Harry felt comfortable with.

He was brought out of his thoughts by a tapping on the window. He peered from his spot on his (seen better days) bed to see an official looking owl with a scroll trapped in its beak. He rolled off said bed and walked over to the window to let the owl in. It swooped over his bed, dropped the scroll, gave a hoot to Hedwig, who ruffled her feathers and continued preening as she had before the owl came, and flew out of the window in a flurry of feathers.

Harry went over to the letter and picked it up, inspecting the letter cautiously, he held the scroll with both hands at the end and turned it slowly, looking at every part of it. As it's been said, you couldn't be too entirely safe; he had learned that the hard way from a few of "Vernon's Kindnesses".

The seal itself was plain, a blood red wax seal with a large G impressed into it surrounded by entwining vines. On the opposite side of the scroll, in an elegant script, written with black ink, it read,

_Mr. Harry Potter_

_Number 4 Privet Drive_

_Little Whinging_

'Well at least the addressing is less creepy then the Hogwarts letters.' He thought amusedly, turning it back to its seal and delicately breaking it, he unrolled the scroll, noticing it to be of slightly heavier then the Hogwarts parchment. He held both curling ends of the scroll and read,

_Mr. Harry Potter,_

_We are truly sorry for the unannounced letter, but we feel this couldn't wait. We, the Goblins at Gringotts, were going over bank statements, when we found something out of the ordinary. It seems that someone has been withdrawing money from your accounts that isn't a person listed to be allowed to do so. We also noticed that you weren't present to listen to your parents wills, as you were to before you started Hogwarts. We would like to go over these issues, plus a few other things and talk them over with you. The missive you are reading acts as a portkey, and will self destruct as soon as you are inside the wards of the bank. Furthermore, if anyone were to intercept and read this, they would find those highly contrite letters you have been receiving from your confidants._

_I digress; we await your attendance at our bank, and plan not to leave until this matter is settled. There is much to discuss, so we would like to start immediately. Just touch this portkey and say "agito" and it will immediately transport you into the office of the goblin in charge of your accounts._

_Ragnok_

_Head Goblin_

'Odd…' He sat back down on his bed, weary that the letter could be a trap sent by Death Eaters or ravenous fans. He eyed the letter with distaste, setting it down on his night stand. He drew his legs up and bit his thumb nail as he started at the letter before him and mentally went over what could happen if he were to do as the letter said. 'Well, if I do go, and it is a trap, I would face whoever it was and, knowing the government, they would probably just blow it off and send me back with a pat on the head. If it isn't, I could also learn some valuable information and possibly be away from this place for a while as well. On top of that, even if I were ambushed, it'd still be better than being stuck in this house.'

With this thought, he nodded to himself. He knew, somewhere deep down inside of him, that this was something he needed to do. He needed to go to Gringotts tonight. Something was niggling at the back of his mind that this trip would possibly change his life. With one last scan around his room, he lifted his backpack that he kept packed nestled in the corner of his room, in case he had to leave quickly for whatever reason, he lifted the loose floorboard up and took out the only thing he kept in there anymore and tucked it in his pocket.

He then stood up straight and picked up the scroll from the bedside table. He unrolled the self rolled up piece of parchment, whispered the password, felt the familiar tug on his navel and disappeared in a swirl of dust.

…

**What are you guys' thoughts on the edit in this chapter? Should I continue like this, or would you rather me just get on with the story? **


	3. Chapter One

**Ugh, I posted the prologue as Chapter one, the freaked out for like a whole minute because I thought I had lost the actual chapter one before realizing that I have it saved to a folder. (Have I ever said that I'm a bit of a tard?)**

…

He tumbled into an office, promptly dropping the scroll he had been holding as it burst into flames, then scanned the room to see a younger looking goblin sitting at a desk positioned in the center of the room, with his hands clasped in front of him. "Good evening, Mr. Potter. I was hoping I'd see you soon. My name is Xezn, I am the goblin in charge of all of your personal accounts, as of this past year. Please sit down." The goblin motioned to a chair across from him.

Harry settled into the aforementioned chair across from the goblin, and peered at him from under his fringe. "What exactly do you mean of 'as of this past year'?" The goblin's pleasant, if one could call it that, face darkened slightly, "There was a goblin, a terrible excuse for one, and calling them as such leaves a bitter taste in the back of my throat. This goblin did something so vile, not even the ruthless of goblin before him had done so. He made a deal with a human, a one Albus Dumbledore, to allow him to gain access to the accounts of one Harry Potter, you. He would be able to extract any amount from any of the vaults under the Potter name and in return, the Goblin would gain eternal life, something goblins strive for that isn't achievable even to our kind. You see, even though we live longer then most, we still die, and when we die, we lose all of our life's work. A very grave outcome."

Harry had stopped listening. "So you're saying…that Dumbledore has been extracting money from me? From my vaults? From my parents' vaults even?" I mean, I know you said in the letter that someone had been taking money out of my vaults, but why did he?" The goblin cleared his throat, shifting uncomfortably. He looked troubled even as he said, "With what we found, the money is the very least of your worries, Mr. Potter. What we told you in the missive doesn't even scratch the surface of the travesties that have been discovered to have been done to you, though it the best place to start. Please don't think of this as the worst this man has done."

Harry nodded and motioned for the goblin to go on, a feeling in his gut that he was about to find out something he really didn't want to. "We have found that Professor Dumbledore has been taking money out of your vaults since a fortnight after your parents' death. The sum of Potter vaults on the day of their passing was brushing on 10 billion galleons, among other valuables. Since then, the vaults have been diminished to just about 1 billion galleons."

"WHAT? That's just…how…what did he use it for?" The goblin, which had jumped from the outburst, recovered and asked, "Would you like a statement of the Potter fortune at the time of your parents' death, as well as what has happened to it since then?" Harry nodded sharply, too angry still to form a simple yes at the moment.

The goblin waved a hand in the air, grabbing the sheets of parchment as they appeared before him. "Would you like the statement to be read aloud, or would you rather read them yourself?" He asked. "I would like to read them myself, please." Harry said, after breathing harshly through his nose for a few moments, he reached out and took the sheets that the goblin held out for him to take. "This is just a brief summary on where the money has ended up over the course of time. If you would like to go more in depth, please let me know."

_Potter Vaults_

_Person who withdrew – Person who received and what amount over the past 16 years_

_Albus Dumbledore – MOLLY WEASLEY (1 billion Galleons, 100,000 Sickles)_

_Albus Dumbledore – RONALD AND GINEVERA WEASLEY (1 billion Galleons)_

_Albus Dumbledore – THOMAS RIDDLE (2 billion Galleons)_

_Albus Dumbledore – PETUNIA DURSLEY (3 billion Galleons, exchanged for Pounds)_

_Albus Dumbledore – REMUS LUPIN (1 million Galleons)_

_Albus Dumbledore – HERMIONE GRANGER (1 billion Galleons)_

_Albus Dumbledore – GINEVERA WEASLEY (ring)_

_Albus Dumbledore – GINEVERA WEASLEY (love potions found in vaults under stasis)_

_Albus Dumbledore – UNKNOWN LOCATIONS (1 billion Galleons and various items)_

Harry's hands shook as he read the statement, he let out a shaky breath and looked up at the goblin with tears in his eyes. "Why?...Why did all these people take this money? What did I ever do to them? I thought these people were my friends…some of them my family even." The goblin looked sadly over at Harry, "I do not have the answers you seek, child. There is a possibility that you could restore the money and items taken from the vault. Would you wish to do this?"

Harry bit his lip and peered up at the goblin. "May I have a moment alone to think about this? This is quite a bit to take in and I'd rather not make a rash decision based on emotions at the moment." The goblin nodded and stood, hobbling out of the room. Harry lowered his gaze to the floor and began to nibble on the end of his thumb once again. It was a nervous habit he had yet to kick. When Harry heard the door click shut, he buried his face in his hands, letting out a groan of frustration. 'Why would they do this? Who can I trust now? Even Remus was in on this? Is Sirius?' He let out a strangled sob at the last thought.

Then it hit him, and the more he thought about it, the more it made sense. The Weasleys, though undoubtedly strange, were still very much a pureblood family, and knew that wizards obsessively hid their world from their muggle counterparts. With that, it seemed very peculiar for them to be in the station during a time when muggles were packed in the station, trying to get to work, on the day before his first year started, yelling about muggles for all said muggles and Harry himself to hear.

Furthermore, why had Dumbledore not given him instructions on how to get on the platform to begin with? It seemed convenient that he would need help from someone and the Weasleys, who he knew for sure were strong supporters of the light side, Gryffindor, and Dumbledore himself, as well as undeniably always late would find him, who had been early, as his relatives wanted to be rid of him, and help him get onto the platform, thus gaining his trust.

It also explained many other things, like how magic hating muggles, i.e. the Dursleys, would keep him for so long, or even keep him in general, even though, he was magic, and hated by the Dursleys, which was obvious as anyone who had eyes could see that he was severely beaten for most of his childhood in the Dursleys' attempt to scare the magic out of him.

This, all of these oh so convenient events, all boiled down to one person, Dumbledore. But why? Why would the man go to such lengths to gain his trust? Why would he try so hard to keep Harry ignorant of the magical world for the first eleven years of his life? Then it clicked. They were in the middle of a war. Harry himself, as the Boy Who Lived, was the main target of a psychopathic serial killer, who had tried to kill him more than once and had almost succeeded many of those times. Dumbledore wanted him to be the perfect tool. To do so Harry had to be ignorant, neglected, and abused, so he would see Dumbledore as his proverbial knight in shining armor and bend to his command.

He knew that something was planned for him, though he didn't know what, he knew he was being honed into the ultimate weapon for Dumbledore against the dark side. It all made sense now. But what to do about it…he fought with himself for the time being, not even delving into the subject of why Ginny had acquired love potions from his vault, much less a ring yet, he didn't want to deal with the implications of those actions, since even thinking about her getting them made him shiver slightly.

Backtracking, he rubbed his scar, working his way through this bit by bit, he obviously wouldn't be on Dumbledore's, and in turn, the light side ever again, he wouldn't be a tool if he had a bloody word to say about it, and there was no way he was going to be a follower, or lick the boots, literally, of a person who had killed his parents, ruining his life in the process, so what was his position in this war?

He sat up from the slouch he had slid into whilst thinking and nodded, he didn't know what he was going to do about the war, nor did he know about what Dumbledore had planned for his future, but there was one thing he did know. This man had stolen his money, and he'd be damned if he wasn't going to get it back.

As if knowing he was finished mulling over this new discovery for the time being, Xezn came back into the room, holding an envelope in his claw. "I'm sorry if I disturbed your thoughts, but we have much to discuss, and no where near enough time to discuss it. Have you come to a decision on what to do with your vaults?"

"I'd like to start getting the money stolen from my vaults back, but not all at one time, make sure they don't know its being taken back until its too late. Furthermore, I'd like any and all items irradiated from Ginevera's clutches before she can attempt to use them."

Xezn nodded and opened his folder, "With that settled, lets continue, as I said before, getting stolen money back is the least of your worries. We believe you may be in greater danger the You-Know-Who could ever attempt to imagine to put you in. If what I read on this paper is correct, you're no longer safe, no matter where you run."

"W-what?" The goblin looked at him sharply, "You have been cursed, Mr. Potter. This curse made sure that you wouldn't make it to 17. This curse was meant to kill you before you were even to come to school. It really is amazing that you're still alive." Harry looked panicked at Xezn, "What do you mean? What kind of curse? Can it be broken?" The goblin paused, "This curse was never named, most just call it the end all of curses. The person who put this curse on you didn't want you to get to the age in which you began understanding."

"That still leads to who exactly cursed you, as it is, you were cursed at the age of four, and there was only one wizard in the world that was strong enough to cast it on you…" Harry froze, "No, it couldn't be…Dumbledore wanted me dead? Why? I don't understand."

The goblin cast another sad glance at the young being before him, "I've lived for a long time, Mr. Potter. I've lived long enough to know that You-Know-You was once a meager halfblood named Tom Riddle. Don't you think it's odd that Dumbledore would send a large sum of money to the person whom he's trying to defeat?" Harry nodded; he had wondered why such a thing would happen.

His eyes widened as he looked at the goblin. "Dumbledore and Voldemort," the goblin flinched minutely, "are working together, aren't they?" The goblin nodded, "This is the only conclusion I can think of." Harry let out a shaky breath and ran his hands through his hair, in an attempt to calm himself down. "And Ron, Hermione, everyone, they're all his pawns, before today, this meeting, I was a pawn to his twisted game as well. That still leaves one last question. Can you break the curse that was placed on me?"

The goblin shook his head, "No I cannot, but you can. If my assumptions are correct, then you're more than strong enough to break the curse, but why guess at it, when we can know." He pulled out a sheet of parchment from the drawer. "This parchment is not normal parchment, if you put a drop of blood on it; it will show you not only your descendants, but your power level, any creature blood you may have, along with that, it will show us if you have other curses or magical blocks of any kind placed upon you." Harry nodded, "So you want me to put a drop of my blood on there, and then what?" The goblin pulled out a needle before continuing. "Just prick your finger, let one or two drops of blood fall onto the parchment, and then it takes roughly 2 minutes to give the results."

Harry took the needle and pricked his finger, squeezed it to get a couple drops out onto the parchment that was on the desk, which promptly sucked them into the parchment and started glowing minutely. He leaned back, staring at the parchment, putting his finger in his mouth and sucking on it, tasting his own blood.

Two minutes later, the glowing on the parchment diminished to almost nothing, before blinking out. The goblin waited for a couple more seconds before picking up the paper and skimming it. "Oh…oh my. This is far more then I expected. T-this is…" The goblin looked to be re-reading it more thoroughly, as if trying to see if his eyes had mistaken him. After a few minutes of waiting, Harry cleared his throat softly, making the goblin jump. "Oh! Oh, right. Here you are Mr. Potter." Xezn handed Harry the parchment before standing up. "I have to go discuss these finding with our head, you may look over this whilst I am gone."

After the goblin left, Harry cautiously looked down at the paper.

_**HARRY JAMES POTTER**_

_**POWER LEVEL: Gold, withheld to Blue**_

_FATHER: JAMES POTTER_

_MOTHER: LILY EVANS- POTTER_

_GRANDFATHER (Paternal): EYTAN POTTER_

_GRANDMOTHER (Paternal): ABILENE GAUNT-POTTER_

_GRANDFATHER (Maternal-ADOPTED): CHARLES EVANS_

_GRANDMOTHER (Maternal- ADOPTED): JANUS KNUPP-EVANS_

_GRANDFATHER (Maternal-BIOLOGICAL): ALBUS DUMBLEDORE_

_GRANDMOTHER (Maternal-BIOLOGICAL): THOMAS RIDDLE (Magical Creature Blood)_

_**DESCENDANT OF FOLLOWING OLD BLOODLINES:**_

_POTTER (Father's Side)_

_GAUNT (Father's Side, Mother's Side)_

_RIDDLE (Mother's Side)_

_EVANS (Mother's Side)_

_GRYFFINDOR (Father's Side)_

_SLYTHERIN (Mother's Side)_

_HUFFLEPUFF (Inherited Father's Side)_

_RAVENCLAW (Mother's Side by Writ of Blood)_

_**CREATURE BLOOD:**_

_BASTET (Mother's Side)_

_FAE (Mother's Side)_

_**CHARMS PLACED ON BEING**_

_BLOCK PLACED TO MAGICAL CORE (Ages 1, 4, 11, 13)_

_BLOCK UPON CREATURE BLOOD (Age 1)_

_LONG TERM CUMPULSION CHARM (Age 11, 13)_

_ALL CHARMS PLACED BY ALBUS DUMBLEDORE_

Harry's hands shook as he read through the information. The door to the office clicked shut once more, and he looked up to see a still shaky Xezn, his mind reeling. The goblin sat down, "Though this is a rather stupid thing to ask, do you have any questions on what is on the parchment in front of you? Start at the top and we'll work down."

Harry nodded, "What are the levels of magical power? Just how much of my magic was blocked?" The goblin sighed, "The levels are as follows, from lowest to highest: White, Yellow, Brown, Blue, Green, Pink, Purple, Bronze, Silver and Gold. Your core magic, when you were born, was at a gold level, though you wouldn't be able to use more than a half of your magic until you were 11. Where, if there were no block on your magic, you would most likely be able to perform simple wandless spells, right now you are just below average in your spell casting. Your next question?"

Harry resisted the urge to scream, "My mother was adopted?" The goblin nodded slightly, "One of the things I checked whilst you were reading over this," the goblin wave his hand over to the parchment. "It seems that Lily Potter may have not been the muggleborn everyone thought her to be." Harry scratched his head, trying to hide his growing horror. "So, how did Dumbledore and Voldemort have a child in the first place? They're both males, aren't they?" The goblin chuckled, "Yes, but wizards aren't muggles, there are ways for them to have children, which brings us to your creature blood. What do you know about Bastets?" Harry shook his head, "Nothing, I didn't even know there was such a creature until now." The goblin looked sharply at Harry, "And Fae?"

"Was this something I should have learned at school?" Harry asked suspiciously. "Yes, you were supposed to learn about these creatures in Third year, it was made to be mandatory material, as with any magical creature that can take human form. Bastets are of Egyptian blood, running back to before people began to even understand magic, but just accepted it as a daily part of life. Bastets are also commonly called were-cats, because they can take the shape of a cat, or be half cat-half human. They're highly protective of people they care about, especially their children."

"Both male and female Bastet are highly fertile, and generally can have children with anyone, whether or not their magic, but there are higher chances of a Bastet to be pregnant from a wizard then from a common muggle or squib." Harry nodded, taking in this information, "There's one thing I don't understand, if Bastets are protective of their children, then why did Voldemort give up my mother?" The goblin paused before answering, "I don't entirely know. Maybe it was to protect her, maybe there was something more sinister going on, but to know that, you would have to ask him or Dumbledore. Now, would you like to know about Fae?"

At Harry's nod, the goblin continued, "Fae are strange creatures, they have many abilities, such as controlling an element. They are also able to have children, no matter their gender. What generally sets apart Fae from humans is their appearance and eating habits. I don't think I will go into it myself, because we do have other things to discuss, and my knowledge of both races is minimum, to be honest. I do have books on both creatures, if you are interested."

At Harry's enthusiastic nod a stack of books appeared on a table. "Any other questions?" Biting his lip, he thought for a second, "Many, but only two pressing questions. If my mother was adopted, does that mean that the Dursleys are not my blood relatives?" The goblin shook his head, "No, they are not your relatives by blood."

Harry shook, thinking of all the times- no he couldn't think about that, not yet. "So, I didn't have to go to them every summer, there was no blood protection. I don't need an answer to that, it wasn't a question." He buried his face in his hands, pulling himself back together. "My last question on this, why, in the name of Merlin, did Dumbledore want to kill his own kin?"

"Mr. Potter, you're more powerful then you could ever even begin to imagine. While Dumbledore has a magical power of Silver with a gold-bronze tint, you are at a gold level. You, Mr. Potter are stronger then even Merlin himself."

"W-what?" The goblin nodded, staring at him with beady eyes. "You are more powerful then any wizard to date, but, this is information that is neither here nor there, and is certainly not as important as what is left to come. Would you like to read the wills that were instated to you?"

Harry gave the goblin a look that clearly said that that was a stupid question and the goblin chuckled while waving his hand in the air, another few sheets of parchment appearing from thin air. "Well, this is more then I expected. Alright, shall I read them out loud, or would you like to read them yourself, as with the last item we attended to?"

"Myself, if you wouldn't mind." A question popped into his mind, "Sir, how am I going to break the curse over me?" The goblin stilled at the new question. "To break the curse that is upon you, as you are much stronger then the average wizard, must find true friendship. Friendship so strong it could seem like love at times, but never quite crossing that boundary. Do you understand, Mr. Potter?"

Harry blushed and nodded, "Like the friendship me and Ron would have had if he hadn't been paid to be my friend?" The goblin nodded sadly. "I suggest you read over those wills now, Mr. Potter."

_This is the last will and testament of James Potter._

_If you're reading this, then I've obviously kicked the bucket. It also means that Dumbledore is a conniving man. Before we get to the will I would like to explain things. We had readily trusted Dumbledore when you were born Harry, yes you're the only person who can and will read this will (haha, will and will, anyway). The information in this can be shared only by you._

_Contrary to popular belief, Pettigrew wasn't our secret keeper. I didn't trust that man as far as I could throw him. No, we merely let people think what they wanted to, and while most thought Sirius was the secret keeper, I would like you to know that the secret keeper was Albus Dumbledore himself._

_We had decided that if you were to lose us before the second war ended, then this will would be a warning and if we do not die, then we would destroy this one and make a new one, granting Dumbledore a reward for being trustworthy._

_Anyway, as my will, I would like to give you the entire Potter fortune. You and Siri can split it, and please give Snivillus some galleons so he can take a decent shower._

_So mote it be._

Harry dried his eyes with the handkerchief that the goblin handed to him. "Albus Dumbledore was the secret keeper." Xezn looked at him in shock. "You're positive on this?" Harry nodded and went back to reading the wills as the goblin jumped up and rushed out of the room.

_This is the last will and testament of Lily Evans Potter._

_Harry baby, if you're reading this, then I would like to say that I'm sorry. Sorry for not being able to raise you. We want you to know that we loved you more then anything and that if we died saving you, then we died happy._

_With that being said. Don't trust Dumbledore. No one is as they seem._

_Onto the actual will:  
I give my sweet Harry control over the Riddle estates, as that was instated to me, even after I was put up for adoption. And you're probably wondering why I was put up for adoption, with your true grandfather being much more protective of his kin. The answer is quite simple. He went insane a short while after he had me, he was the main threat to my wellbeing and did what he had to do to protect me._

_Moving on, to Sirius, I give you the recoreded proof that you are not the secret keeper. You are free to use this (which will be placed in your vaults if we are to die)._

_To Remus, you get nothing, and you know exactly why._

_Also, requested guardians for Harry:_

_Sirius Black_

_Severus Snape_

_Lucius Malfoy_

_Do not UNDER ANY CIRCUMSTANCES place him with the Dursleys._

_So mote it be._

Harry shook when he read the last part. His mother had written IN HER WILL, not to put him with the Dursleys and yet, he was sent there. For what, though?

Biting his lip, he slumped into the seat, re-reading over the wills when Xzen walked back in with Lucius Malfoy in tow.

"Before we begin with the legal issues that revolve around this, Mr. Potter. I didn't want to give you this last will, because I wasn't too sure what it would say, as I can't read it without your consent, but I feel as though it may contain information to what has been happening."

Harry nodded, wondering who else could have written a will to him. As soon as he started reading, though, he wasn't too sure that he wanted to know anymore.

_This is the last will and testament of Tom Marvolo Riddle._

_If you are reading this, that means that, while my body may not have perished, my living soul has been damage beyond repair._

_My dear Lily, if you're reading this, please understand as to why I gave you away. I was a threat to your well being, and needed to be separated from you, my lovely child. Dumbledore made me do despicable things. He told me that they were for the sake of his well being, so I did them. They were what drove me over the edge. I went against my nature and killed a heavily pregnant woman. That is what made me snap._

_If this is my grandchild reading this, then I am sorry for what may have gone on, or what is going on._

_After I am finished writing this, I will do a ritual to salvage my soul, no longer will Tom Riddle be, but a shell, Voldemort. I will no longer be human, Bastet or Fae. I will be a soulless being walking around when I should be dead._

_I hope that if you're reading this, you find sympathy. Dumbledore is a stronger man then I, I loved too much, cared too much, in the end, I'm sure that's what cost me my soul._

_In the wake of someone reading this, I give to you the entire Slytherin legacy. Dumbledore has already stolen the rest of the founders accounts and held them in a stranglehold, so even if they were to be given in a will, he would have more power over them then the person who wrote the will._

_Please make sure you take care of what's inside those vaults._

_So mote it be._

For the first time in his life, he felt sorry for Voldemort. He wanted to let him know he understood. He looked up at Lucius, a man who was supposed to be a dedicated follower of Voldemort. "Sir, did you know? Did you know that Dumbledore and Voldemort," Lucius hissed, "were on the same team?" An elegant raised eyebrow and a head shake was all he got in return. "Dumbledore was my parents secret keeper, and this," he handed Lucius the will he had just read, "proves that the man Voldemort was and the…er man that he his now are two different beings."

The man before him read through the will, his face, if it were possible, getting paler as he read. "The Dark Lord was a Bastet?" Harry nodded. "And Dumbledore made him kill a pregnant woman." He nodded again, a sad look in his eyes. "That's…horrible…I mean…just…I'm at a loss of words as to describe how sickened I am by even the thought. Besides the fact that Fae generally hate violence, and try to avoid it when they can, I mean, Dumbledore hasn't broken just wizard law, he's broken both Bastet and Fae law as well."

His lip curled in disgust. "And here I was actually beginning to respect the man as a worthy adversary. I guess I really don't have to worry about that anymore, since Dumbledore and the Dark Lord are on the same side, but still. This is beyond even what a Slytherin would do."

"Yes well, now with that out of the way, let's move on to the more pressing matter of what we're going to do with this information." Harry shook his head. "Nothing, not yet. I have things planned for that man and it just wouldn't do to have him anywhere besides Hogwarts. No, we should sit back and have fun for a while, draw as many people away from him as possible, and then, when he's lost all face value, we strike."

Lucius smirked. "That's absolutely Slytherin, Mr. Potter." Harry got a glint in his eyes, "Well, you know, the sorting hat **was** pretty adamant on putting me in Slytherin. I happened to coerce it into not placing me in there, because of your son's less then stellar personality, unless that's a front to maintain appearances?" Harry looked at the blond in front of him curiously.

His smirk widened. "He was taught by the best, Mr. Potter." Harry snorted. "Please, all you have to do is act mean, that's hardly a front." The blond looked at him curiously before snorting. "Who would have known that the Golden Boy would be a front?"

Harry chuckled. "Do you think you could pull a few strings and get a resorting for me?" Lucius nodded. "A very simple task, Mr. Potter. I assume you want it to be a surprise?" Harry nodded, a mischievous look spread across his face.

Lucius stared at Harry for a few moments, before turning on his heel and walking out, with a few last final words…

"Hogwarts won't know what hit them."

…

**Does anyone else notice that Harry nods to himself a lot? –gigglesnort- Also, I know that the chapters are numbered wrong, I'll fix that as I go.**


	4. Chapter Two

**This isn't really much of an edit, just the typical grammar overhaul, which took FOREVER and the merging of chapters, ect. Anyway, I'm trying to make my chapters like a lot longer, because a lot of people were bringing up that the chapters were too short overall, so I'm trying to cram in 5k words into one chapter at a time. It's actually not too hard when you put your mind to it. Also, there's a word in this chapter that Microsoft 2007 says it grammatically wrong, and I'm like "No, bitch, it's not wrong; the sentence is just worded to shit." = n=;**

**I was going to put the trip to muggle London in, but it's really important. Not saying why, though.**

**ALSO, if anyone is interested in AMAZING stories, "Recnac Transfaerso" by Celebony (canon pairings, which is odd for me to read, but it's absolutely gorgeous writing, to be honest, and it deals with some deep issues, I cried more than once while reading it) and "I Just Wanted to Ask" by evil minded**

...

It had been about a two weeks since he had arrived at Gringotts, he was given a room in the goblin's quarters of the bank, after promising not to leave without the consent of a goblin. To be quite frank, Harry was so bored; he had taken to talking to himself. Many of the days, if a goblin were to check in on him, they would've seen him sitting in the middle of his bed, having a deep conversation with the air around him.

At the moment, he was laying on his bed, his feet facing the top of the bed and resting on the wall in front of him. "Ahem." He jumped and fell off the bed, firing a spell at the intrusion. "Good aim, Mr. Potter. Now, if you're quite done talking about…whatever you're talking about, I would like to know if you would like to go out into Diagon Alley for supplies and the like. Not to be rude, but I do think you need new clothes, those are atrocious."

Harry laughed, "Yeah, I was thinking about that. Am I allowed to go on my own, I might be a while." The goblin nodded. "Just one moment." The goblin waved his hand over Harry. "Now if you were to want to say…cut your hair, or anything to change your appearance, go to one of these," the goblin handed Harry a list of names and places they were located, "places, as they're run by people who can either be trusted or have binding spells on their magic so they can't tell anyone who has been in their store, or go to muggle London, take off the glamour first, though.. It's a basic one that can be taken off by a simple Finite but it's strong enough that Dumbledore won't be able to see through it."

Harry nodded enthusiastically and thanked the goblin. "Also, this," He handed Harry what looked like a credit card, "will let you spend money anywhere, but muggle and magic, and since your transactions are now anonymous, as we made sure of, you can spend as much as you want without worry of someone tracking you."

Harry thanked the goblin again and rushed to get ready.

**hphphphphphphp**

Thirty minutes later, Harry stepped out of the bank, card at the ready. 'Hmmm…where to go first...I'll need school supplies, thank goodness I got my letter then other day, as well as a new wardrobe, a haircut is a definite. Maybe I should start fresh. Toss out everything when I get back, all of my old life, buy new stuff here and get a new look while I'm at it? Sounds good.' Harry nodded to himself and headed over to the wizarding luggage store.

"Good afternoon, sir. What may I help you with?" Harry bit his lip, thinking over what he would say. "I'm a student transferring over to Hogwarts this year and I heard they had a few problems with the security of not only the school, but the student belongings." With Dumbledore as headmaster, he could honestly say that that was at least a half-truth. "As such, I would like a trunk that will protect my items."

The man nodded. "Well, you've come to the right place, Mr.….?" Shit. He hadn't thought of a name before he left. "My name is Alexander; you may call me by that." The man nodded, but Harry could tell that the man had seen through that lie.

"As I was saying, we sell an array of luggage, trunks, bags, backpacks, if it carries it, we sell it. Not only that, but you can customize it for better protection. What exactly are you looking for?"

"I'm not entirely sure, I've heard someone say that people's luggage matches their personality, could we base it on that?" The shopkeeper grinned and nodded. "Alright, what house do you think you're going to be in? What is your favorite color? What is your favorite animal?" Harry thought for a minute, and feeling like a cliché Slytherin, he answered. "Slytherin. Black. Snakes."

The man snickered. "Well, alrighty then, let's see. AH! I've got it. I have a special case, but no one has ever been able to open it, would you like to see?" Harry nodded curiously. The man went to the back of the store and returned with an older looking trunk that Harry instantly fell in love with. It was black lacquered with leather straps that had polished silver clasps at the end, but that's not what caught Harry's attention. Engraved in the wood was a snake, but it was moving on the trunk, hissing out random things every now and again.

The snake stopped and looked at Harry. The shopkeeper spoke up then, "The damned thing doesn't have locks, it doesn't open to any charms, nothing. I've spent the entire time I've gotten it, trying to open it."

Harry nodded and stared at the snake. "Hey, do you think I could inspect this trunk privately? I think I may know how to open it, but I don't want to reveal how to do it if I'm correct." The man looked at Harry suspiciously. Harry raised his hands. "I won't even touch it. If you don't trust me, then put a charm on the trunk that will tell you if I touch it." The shopkeeper nodded and waved his wand over the trunk and left the room.

_/Hello. / _The snake stopped again and looked at Harry. _/Hello, young speaker. Would you like to see the contents of my dwelling? / _Harry nodded. _/Yes, I would like to, but only if you are willing to show them to me. / _The snake hissed out a laugh. _/So respectful, young speaker. There was one, like you, who came and tried to open this, but I didn't let him, because he was rude. I will grant you access, but promise you won't use what dwells within for evil./ _Harry looked affronted by this, making the snake hiss laughingly again. _/I can see your spirit, young speaker. You do not have the evil that would make you capable of such things, neither did the other man. Tom was his name. How is he, is he any kinder? Did he leave that awful man he was with? / _Harry saddened for a moment.

_/No, he didn't. He stayed with that vile man, and lost his soul because of it. / _The snake hissed disdainfully. _/A small portion of the contents within can help you regain his soul. Maybe, after you do that, you can teach him some manners. / _Harry grinned, and touched the trunk to gain the shopkeepers attention. _/I would like you to open, but keep your contents hidden, can you do that? / _The snake looked weirdly amused, and opened the trunk to reveal an empty space.

The shopkeeper ran out, "I KNE- Oh…you opened it. Well, since you managed to open it, and it seems to, sadly, not have anything in it; you can have it for free. Would you like to customize it?" Harry shook his head no. "Right, well, would you like me to shrink it?" Harry looked at the snake. _/It's okay with me, young speaker, I can't feel pain. / _At this, Harry nodded to the shopkeeper, who shrunk it. Then he thanked the man and left the store.

**hphphphphphphp**

After he had gotten all of the items that were listed on his school supply list, plus new replacements for the school items he had bought before first year, except for his wand, he stopped and leaned against a store front, thinking of what he should do next.

'I could get clothes from Madam Malkins, since I already bought my robes for this year from her, but I'd much rather do that in Muggle London…' He peered over at Knockturn Alley, what had seemed like a dangerous, scary place before second year now seemed to him as an adventure that he was more than willing to partake in, besides that, there were limitless amounts of things that he could acquire in Knockturn Alley that people in Diagon Alley wouldn't even dream about selling.'

Nodding to himself, he pushed off of the wall and headed towards Knockturn Alley. The stores he saw there amazed and sometimes disgusted him. There was everything from Bookstores to; he blushed as he passed them, wizarding sex shops. He stopped in front of a store that looked to sell wands, and looked down at where his wand was resting in his pocket.

He had always felt that something was off with his wand. It just never fit right with him, and made him weaker for it. Finally, he walked into the shop and up to the counter where the shopkeeper looked to be asleep, with her booted feet resting on the desk in front of her. "Ahem." The woman jumped and fell out of her chair. "What the bloody hell was that for?" Harry snickered, "How is your store different from Ollivander's?" The woman looked at him scathingly, "Sir, that store is nothing compared to this one, whilst he crafts wands that are purely compatible with themselves, **we **make wands that are purely compatible with the person who buys it. Instead of pulling out pre-made wands, and hoping like hell they work, we make the wands custom to the person."

She raised her head up in pride, "These wands are not only ten times more powerful, but they're also less likely to fail if you're trying harder spells **and **can be charmed to be untraceable." Harry perked up at that. "Really? And how much do these cost?"

"They're worth their complexity. The more complex the wand, the harder it is to put together, the more it costs." Harry nodded in understanding. "I'm interested in buying one of these wands and making it untraceable." The woman grinned, "This way, sir." She led him to different blocks of woods.

"Pass your hand over each of the blocks, you may feel a pull from all of them, but most people describe it as a buzzing in the back of the head when you find the right one." Harry passed his hands over each one, never feeling more than a small pull from each one, biting his lip; he concentrated harder and passed over them again. "I don't feel that for any of them."

"Well these are all the wood types with masculine properties…" She placed her hands against his chest and looked into his eyes deeply, knitting her brows together. "Curious…you have feminine energy passing through your veins, even though you're obviously male…very odd indeed, but none the less, I guess that means we'll have to take you to the feminine wand making side.

Harry blushed hard as he was directed to the room opposite of the one he was first in. "Alright, same procedure for this side." Harry passed his hands over each one, praying to Merlin that he would get one this time. Just near the end of the line, he felt the buzzing in the back of his head that the shopkeeper had describes and looked down to see a dark red wood that seemed to glow slightly.

He picked it up and gave it to the shopkeeper. "Hmmm…Rosewood, from East India, very nice. It can control Fire, Earth, Some water, and shadow. It has a very strong magical energy, but most people tend to stay away from it because of its darker status. Don't fret, though. If you learn anything in life, there is one thing that should stand out the most. Darkness is not a negative thing, the people of the wizarding world don't ever go beyond light or dark to see the qualities within each. Even the Dark Lord has yet to see past what other people see and see what darkness truly is."

"Darkness is the parts of the world not yet focused on, the lack of something that should be there, knowledge, color, anything. Remember that, young savior and you'll go far."

"Wait…you know who I am?" The woman nodded, smiling, showing pearly white fangs. "I've lived long enough to be able to see things that most people wouldn't even know are there." Harry gasped at the implication of the statement. "How could I be like that?" The shopkeeper chuckled softly. "Well, for starters, be yourself, don't tie yourself down with falsities, and don't hide who you truly are. To see things people don't see, you have to start within yourself. You're hiding things from yourself that should be known, Mr. Potter."

Harry nodded slowly. "Beyond that, be aware of everything. Now, onto the cores. This way." They walked back out of the room, and into a door that was in the middle of the two wood choosing rooms. "Alright, this time it's a little different, as a person can have more than one core in their wand. Pass your hand over each and when you feel that buzzing, pick one up and keep going. The same goes for the jars on the walls which will be the finish for your wand.

Harry walked slowly along the table, feeling slight pulls from all the items he passed over, he then passed over very familiar looking snake skin and felt a buzzing in the back his head, he picked it up and kept going until he came to a dark green stone with hints of red in it that pulled to him, so he picked it up as well.

After that he went over to the jars on the wall and ended up pulling down a red resin. Afterwards, he walked over to the shopkeeper and handed her all of the items he grabbed. "Hmm, well, I can say that you didn't make my job easy. None of these items like to co-mingle with each other…I don't think there's any other way…no…we'll have to blood bind these into your wand. I hope you know what that means." Harry shook his head no.

"Well, seeing as all of these items, Basilisk Skin, yes the snake, the bloodstone, and Dragon Blood…all mixed in with the Rosewood, which is infamously not an easy wood to work with. If we manage to make this wand, the instant you touch it, all of the blocks and that nasty curse you have on you will be gone, but it comes at a price, if we blood bind this wand, if you were to ever break this wand, or use a wand other than this one, then you would lose your magic, or worse die. Do you understand, Mr. Potter?"

Harry gulped and nodded. "Right well, I'll explain the magical properties of each one as I'm working on the wand, then we'll do the blood binding ritual and that'll be it, it will cost 50 galleons to do. This way."

They headed out to the front, where the shopkeeper laid all the items on the desk and began to shape the wand. "Right, so Basilisk skin is a very rare core, as the animal itself is very rare. They, like the Rosewood are off a dark nature. Most wands with this core are more than likely the family heirlooms of a pureblood Slytherin family. With that being said, it'd do well to not say what the core of this wand is."

"This wand won't be easy to master, let me tell you this now on the scale, this wand is near the top at rigid. You will want to start from the beginning with some spells you learned in first year and go from there." At Harry's nod she continued, "From the look of your arms, it's going to be about 12 to 13 inches." She had finished with the structure and had hallowed out the inside of the wand and was now working on getting the skin inside.

"The Bloodstone Gem increases physical strength and increases the power of spells, which will make this wand much stronger than other ones; it will also make it easy to abuse power, so make sure to keep that in track as well." The wand seemed to be fighting with itself as she carefully attached the gem at the end of the wand.

"Dragon's Blood, not the actual blood of a dragon, is the resin that comes from the tree Dracaena Draco and is commonly found in Africa, Asia, and Central America." She had attached the gem to the now violently jerking wand and was calmly mixing the resin with a small amount of water. "The water I mix it with dilutes it a little, as this particular type of water comes from muggle society and has no magical properties, as such is has no affect on the wand or the resin." She took a brush out and started applying the Dragon's Blood to the want, which began to shoot out sparks. It is commonly used in protection spells, which makes sense for this wand." She took out two knives and a basin from under her table. "First I'm going to carve some runes to lock the ingredients together, and then we'll begin the blood binding." She began carving runes in the hilt of the wand, which calmed down a little.

"The binding will require a quart of your blood, from your wrist, yes I know this is quite a bit, but it is required for how chaotic this wand is. You will cut your wrist and let the blood come out into the basin. After that we will soak the wand in it for 15 minutes, and then my part comes in…"

"Um, two questions before we start. First, the question that's been on my mind since I found out you knew who I was, how do I know you won't tell people I was here?" The shopkeeper laughed, showing her fangs. "Dear boy, I will gain nothing from telling someone you were here, so why should I? I haven't left this store for over 100 years, and I've never caused trouble, you have my word, on my magic, that I will not tell a soul that you were in here. Next question?"

"I assume you're a vampire?" The woman nodded, "Was that your question?" Harry shook his head, "Okay, so I have three questions, but if you're a vampire, how can I trust you not to have blood lust when I cut my wrist open?" She laughed again, louder than last time. "I've been a vampire for a good long while, young man, I can control myself, I promise."

Harry nodded. "Well…let's get this started."

**hphphphphphphp**

Harry was exhausted when he finally walked out of the wand shop. The ritual itself wasn't that difficult, to be honest. After the right amount of blood had been taken out of his system, all he had to do was sit back and watch, but he could feel his own magic draining as the ritual went on, to almost the point that it was no longer a feasible feeling to him, but just an inkling of a thought.

At that point, the ritual was over and the shopkeeper, who was now carrying over his wand with gloved hands (as he had to be the first one to touch it, or it would explode and take his magic with him), and as he laid his hands on his wand, everything was clear to him. It was like he had found the answer to all the questions he had had swirling in his brain and so much more.

He felt healthier even, the woman must have noticed it, because she said, "What you're feeling is the connection of a true wand, you'll never have to worry about losing it; you'll always find it, if it breaks, all of your magic goes with it, and most likely your life as well, if not, your soul. No one else can use it but you."

Harry nodded, "Why do I feel healthier, though?" The woman looked at him strangely, "I believe that's the curse that had been placed on you lifting, did no one ever tell you the curses affects?" Harry shook his head, "I was told a vague description about it, but nothing more."

"Well, it's supposed to eat at you…very slowly. The stronger the person, the longer it takes for the curse to grab hold of a person permanently. It's like the muggle equivalent to cancer, but there will be no lasting effects after it's gone from your being."

Harry nodded in understanding, "Thank you for explaining that to me. I hate to leave your company, but I have much more shopping to do and very little time left to do so." He bowed, "May I ask of your name?" The woman smiled, "Domini. You may write to me if you wish, it gets dreadfully boring here, my husband is around very little and my son generally travels with him, to get a feel of what vampire politics is like."

Harry smiled and nodded, he wouldn't make the connection to Domini and the legends he had been taught from History of magic until much later on, back in his rooms at Gringotts, so for now he just bowed slightly to her and left her store, with the promise to write to her when he got the chance.

Back out in the Alley, he looked around and decided on a Bookstore that was nestled in the shadier (if that was possible) part of Knockturn Alley. Upon entering the store, he gasped at the array of books. They had more books than that in Flourish and Blotts. Feeling slightly light headed from the rush of seeing so many books, he gathered himself and went to the first shelf.

By the time he was finished, he had picked out at least 30 or so books, from subjects about Dark Arts to the art of muggle fighting (which he thought was odd to find in a wizarding book store). He paid for his books, shrinking them and fitting them into his pocket, before pulling out the list of names of trusted clothing and tattoo/piercing places.

Seeing the store that was two stores down on the left was a tattoo parlor, he decided to stop by there before going to muggle London. He found the store to be relatively empty, to his relief. The only person in there was a man who was resting his head on his hand and reading a book when Harry walked in. In a bored voice the man said, "Welcome to Twisted Ink, please note that our prices are not cheap, if you do not have the money, please leave."

Harry kept walking towards the desk the man was at, "I'm sure I have the money to get what I desire from this store, my question is, will you be able to keep anyone who walks in here from telling anyone else that I was in here?" The man nodded, "We have special spells on this store to make sure that our clients are not talked about, as we get some embarrassing requests at times."

"Why is the matter of our store's privacy of great importance to you, sir?" The man asked looking suspiciously up from his book. "I don't think the people of the wizarding world would want someone with my status to be seen in any store of Knockturn Alley." Harry stated while dropping the glamour he had on. The man started at seeing who exactly his client was and jumped up from his chair. "Well, it's not every day you see a wizard from the light side in a store like mine that is unless you switched sides?"

"Not exactly, per say. I'd consider myself…neutral, grey if you must." The man nodded. "I understand that, I lean that way myself, or well, don't lean, I guess." Harry snickered at the man. "Right well, my name is Demetrius, what can I do you for?" The man asked with a smirk.

**hphphphphphphp**

Harry walked out of that store, glamour back in place, with a tattoo, and a few peircings. The tattoo in itself was a snake, it started at his shoulder, biting into it, venom and blood leaking out of the wound, then it wrapped around his arm and appeared to disappear into the inside of his elbow. All in all, he was happy with it, and it being a magic tattoo, he could speak to it if he felt like it.

The piercings he received were an industrial, as well as a lip piercing. He had decided to start with that for now and see how he liked them. The bonus of getting these and the tattoo done in a magic tattoo parlor was that he wouldn't have to wait for them to heal, as all it took to do that was a simple healing spell, which also meant he wouldn't have to clean them or rotate them as often.

He headed out of Knockturn Alley and decided then to head over to muggle London to finish his shopping trip.


	5. Chapter Three

**So, we're at the part where I (finally) update the story line… -laughs and hides behind a bush away from angry readers-**

**This chapter was really hard to start writing for some reason, I just couldn't think. O.o I guess that's what you would call writer's block, but whatever. xD**

**I don't have any reason to NOT update these next two weeks, since I'm not…doing…anything. At all.**

**AND, I decided, after trying (and failing) to write a full chapter with 5k words, I'll just go back to writing 1k per chapter and then I'll go back when I'm done and mash the chapters up then. C=**

**-coughs- And I might be adopted an abandoned fanfiction by the name of "Fighting Fate", which was written by a buddy of mine.**

**I ALSO, finally read "My Immortal"…if you even THINK you want to read it, just to see how bad it is…don't…just…don't…it's horrible. I mean, it's one of those fanfics that makes me feel better as a writer, because I could NEVER be that bad. Even if I have cliché characters (*cough* like the one you'll meet in this chapter *cough*) and my spelling and grammar could use some work and…yeah, I'm just going to stop there.**

…

He didn't really know how long he had been roaming around, or when he had entered the seedier part of London, or how he got there in the first place, he had never been to muggle London to just look around, and the first few stores he had passed looked boring and stuffy to him anyway, so he had trekked through street after street, until the stores started to weed out and look more like stores that he had seen in Knockturn Alley.

He was obviously lost, there was no denying that and he knew there would be no way back to the Leaky Cauldron if he didn't ask for directions except for the Knight Bus, and he really didn't feel up to riding that death trap at the moment. He decided to just look for a clothing store, to kill two birds with one stone.

It was nearing nightfall when he came upon a clothing store that didn't look like it was closed down or falling apart, removed his glamour, he honestly wasn't sure if it really mattered if he wore the glamour in muggle London, and opened the door and peered inside. Beyond the racks and shelves of clothing was a girl, sitting on the counter cross legged, reading one of the comic books that Dudley used to read. "Welcome to Parted Possessions, pick your poison and leave me the hell alone." Harry snickered at the girl, and walked up to her. "Erm, that's where the problem comes in, I've never shopped for clothes for myself in my life and don't really know what my, erm…poison is."

The girl looked up at him, an uninterested look on her face, until her eyes went up to his scar. "Hum, you're that Harry Potter fellow, right? I read about you in this book, um forgot what it was called, but I kind of think it was a load of shit, to be honest. They made you out to be some god like figure." Harry couldn't help but laugh, "The last time I checked I was a teenager, but you're magic?" The girl nodded.

"I just moved from the states, about…a month ago. You're going to Hogwarts, right?" Harry nodded, "Are you?" The girl snickered, "I almost didn't because of the damn name, I mean, really, who names a place Hogwarts?" Harry coughed slightly, trying to hide the amused look on his face. "But, with a cute guy like you going, how can I say no?" Harry felt heat travel down his neck and to his ears and he turned away, hearing the girl giggle at his embarrassment. "What year will you be in? I had to take tests to be placed in a year, but I think that Dumbledore guy said I'd be put in 5th year." Harry turned back around. "I'll be a 5th as well, what house do you think you'll be in?" The girl jumped off of the counter and went to a rack of clothes, running her hand over them and looking at Harry occasionally.

"I'd like to be in Slytherin, I heard they're cunning, stick to their own, don't mind low balling someone to get what they want, I heard you were in Gryffindor, you don't strike me as the brave, leap before acting, type." She began to pull random pairs of pants off of the racks and placing them on the counter she had been sitting on. Harry looked at the pile wearily, "I'm planning on getting resorted this year, the Sorting Hat never wanted to place me in Gryffindor, but I didn't want to go into Slytherin, I had been brainwashed into believing that if I went to Slytherin, I'd end up like the guy who killed my parents."

The girl nodded, "I could understand that, if the book I read was true, you were raised by muggles?" Harry nodded, "Muggles that despise magic, and even treat the word 'magic' as if it's the foulest word in ever to be spoken. By the way, what is your name?" The girl looked up at him, noticing the change in subject to be on purpose. "My name, for now, is Skye. I don't have a last name, as I was disowned by my family before moving here, but that's neither here nor there. If you think about it, then placing you with muggles would seem like a good way to keep you from knowledge, which would make it easier to mould you."

Harry nodded, "I'm positive that's why I was placed with my relatives. Anyway, how much am I actually going to have to try on from that pile there?" Harry eyed the pile of clothes that had grown since they had been talking, with Skye adding shirts and other items around the store. "Oh, I'd say, everything." She laughed at his horrified expression. "You know, you'd look good with a different hairstyle. Maybe a little bit of green in your hair, you'd look fucking hot. Anyway, from the looks of the clothes you have on," she paused looking disdainfully at the ragged, bulgy hand-me-downs, "you need a little bit of everything. And I'm not letting you leave without at least a couple bracelets, if not more."

Harry sighed, "Well, we best get started." Skye grinned and dragged Harry over to the dressing room.

**hphphphp**

"You are NOT going to get me to come out wearing just this, there's no bloody way!" Skye grinned at the closed door. "You do remember that I have a key, right? I can just unlock the door and come in there." She heard spluttering behind the door, "Where is the manager of this place, anyway?" Skye grinned, thoroughly amused at the boy behind the door. "Oh, he's somewhere around, I think he said he would be back in a couple hours…but that was a couple days ago." She heard a sigh from behind the door and waited for him to open the door.

Harry came out from the dressing room in the small underwear that Skye had picked out, blushing and looking anywhere but her. "Oh! That's so cute on you!" He blushed even harder, making her snicker. "They look to fit right, turn around, slowly." Harry turned around, hearing a squeal from Skye when his back was facing her. "You are getting those, there's no doubt about it." He smacked his face and groaned; retreating to the dressing room as Skye laughed so hard tears began streaming down her face.

**hphphphp**

About an hour later, he came back out in the clothes he had walked in wearing, and went to the counter, where Skye was ringing up the total for the clothes she had picked out for him. "Wait! I'm never going to be able to afford that." She grinned slyly, "I never said you were going to pay for them in money. We don't buy any of the clothes in this store, we…exaggerate them. We don't lose any money if someone isn't able to pay, but that doesn't mean you won't be paying for them." She smirked.

"Erm, how **will** I be paying for them?" Her smirk broke out into a grin as she continued to ring up the slowly shrinking mountain of clothes. "Why, you'll be working it off. The same way I'm paying for my clothes. This store is owned by a wizard who was cast out of the American Wizarding World, much like I was, a while back, but he knows how to keep his sellers and buyers a secret from the rest of the wizarding world. He doesn't really care who you are, nor have I ever seen him remotely interested in the politics of the wizarding world, so you don't have to worry about being found while working here."

Harry nodded; it would give him something to do for the rest of the summer. "How will I get to and from here?" Skye took a break from the clothes to duck down under the counter and came back up with an old book, tossing it to Harry. "Just tap the book, it doesn't matter if it's with your wand or your finger, or really any body part, and just say your destination. Like if you want to come here, as we're the only establishment with this name at the moment, since we're not entirely legal, you only have to say our name."

Harry nodded, that was simple enough. "What if you're going someplace that has more than one establishment to its name?" Skye grinned widely, "You have to say the name, and town of the place, and hope like hell you end up where you want to go."

…

**So, did I ever set a date for when the story starts? If not, it's like…one week into July. -nods-**


	6. Chapter Four

**So…I know it's been a while since I updated, but it's not dead, don't worry! I have too much planned for this lovely story to let it die. I recently graduated and my life has been pretty chaotic since then. You'd think graduating would be the end of the chaos, but it's really only the beginning.**

**Now, I had someone point out something off about my story, as has happened before, but this time it's not a misspelling, or anything like that, I typed something that counteracted and confused. This obviously bothered me, as I do love this story dearly, so I went back and read and realized, I HAD LEFT A CHUNK OF THE CHAPTER OUT. Now this will not do, not do at all, so, I'm doing a small balancing act in this chapter.**

**Also, for the people who say this story is bland, or common, or any of those words, please keep reading! While the plot is generally whored out over and over, I hope other bits and pieces color this story enough to keep you interested.**

**As for this OC making a big part in the story, there will technically only be one who will be a big part of the story, and you've already met them. I promise that no other OCs will be part of this story, but Skye will be a major part of this story. **

**Also, I don't own anything that you recognize. Obviously.**

…

When Harry popped back into the back that night, Xzen was sitting in a high back chair in Harry's room. "So, Mr. Potter, I didn't get to see you off, but how was your trip?" Harry huffed and sagged onto his bed, near the chair the goblin with situated in, "It would've been better if I didn't have a cap on my spending limit, but seeing as I thought of it myself, I really shouldn't complain. It really is the only way to keep Dumbledore from suspecting what is going on. I ran out of money, though. I have to pay off most of the clothes the clerk _gave_ me by working there for the rest of the summer."

The goblin grinned, flashing his pointy teeth, "You do have a way to get there and back, I assume? We can't risk escorting you there and back every day, you know." Harry nodded and pulled the portkey given to him, which the goblin took and waved his hand over, sighing when he seemed to finish checking it over. "Well, while it isn't the most legal way of transport, it is safe, so I'll let it pass. I do hope whoever made this portkey doesn't have many more, wouldn't want our _savior _getting in any trouble, now would we?"

"Just because you're a bloody goblin, it doesn't mean you have to be so fucking facetious." He groused. A twitter above his head answered him, making him almost snapped his neck to look at the source. There, sitting on his headboard was his owl, Hedwig.

He jumped up and sat cross legged on his bed, "Hedwig! Where have you been girl? I've been lonely without you." She clicked her beak softly and flew forward to land on his lap and nuzzled his cheek, nipping affectionately at his nose. She flew back to the headboard and stuck out her leg, looking toward the burden on her leg.

The goblin, still chuckling softly, hopped off of his seat as Harry was untying the package. "You know, if you weren't so ugly, you would've made a splendid goblin." Harry snorted as Hedwig twittered out what sounded like a laugh. While Xzen was busy for the most part, he had still had time to become relatively close to the boy, him being only part human helped in matters a bit. Xzen also seemed to be the only one besides the boy's owl that was relatively close to Harry and got to see and side of him that had been suppressed for far too long. They'd even gotten to the point that they could joke around each other without offended the other's race.

"Oh and also, just reminding you that your appointments with the mediwitch and curse breaker are tomorrow, and I believe Mr. Malfoy wished to talk to you, as well. About what, I'm not sure, he was very hush hush about it when he contacted me, but that could also be because he was using the floo and his son was in the room with him." The goblin waved his hand around, as if trying to infer to something, making Harry roll his eyes. "Yes, yes. I have a package to open, so if you would, please?"

The goblin bowed, Harry bowed his head in response, both still one for the appropriate manners in the end, the goblin stopped and thought for a second, before going over and waving his hand over the parcel. Shaking his head, "You can never be too sure these days, of course." Harry nodded with a grim smile and bid the goblin a farewell as he was leaving.

Harry looked down at the parcel for the first time. There was no name on the box, so he untied the rope around it and let the paper that was wrapping it fall. As with the wrapping, there was no note on the box, besides a message reading, "_Information is the most powerful weapon in one's arsenal, if used correctly. The knowledge inside this box seals the fate of the one who wields it, come forth and read your destiny.'_

Hands shaking, he opened the box, to reveal two crystal globes, much like what he used in Divination. Underneath them was another note, which he read first.

'_As with night, there will be dark, this is the box of Pandora; from here on out, you are the wielder of the future of humans and creatures alike. The moment you touched this box, your fate was sealed. Blessed be the one who bears this burden._

_Within each globe contains a fate, unlike any fate to be touched by human eyes. One is old, from the dawn of time and magic, kept in the sanctity of those who borne it. One is new, ripping innocence of the keeper from grasp._

_Touch the globes now, youngling, know your fate and make it so__.'_

"Well, if that isn't more confusing than a talk from the old man himself…" He reached out and picked up the one closest to him. His eyes glazed over as a voice entered his mind like a mist. "_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches ... born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies ... and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not ... and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives ... the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies ..."_

Shaking like a leaf, he looked over to Hedwig who was peering at him curiously. He stood and retrieved parchment and a quill and began to write down each line and his interpretation of what was spoken to him from the first globe.

"So, if what this is saying is about me, then, I'm the only one who can defeat the dark lord, but…who is the real dark lord in this? I can't say Tom is, no matter what he's done, it was all done because of what Dumbledore did to him…so is Dumbledore the true dark lord? I would guess so." Harry sighed and rubbed his face with his hands. "May as well listen to the second one, eh Hedwig?" Said owl hooted in response.

He reached out for the second one, and was again invaded by a voice in his mind.

"_Four soldiers must stand up to those who press in._

_The light one, whom born to defeat the one darkest force, will right the wrongs unjustly set upon this world._

_The dark one, raised in distrust will rise again, to fight against those whom he seeks shelter._

_The Femme Fatale, born to the wrong spirit, must guide themselves to their fate, will be the one who will end this travesty once and for all._

_And the Dragon, fierce and loyal, forgotten, but not broken, will no longer stand in the shadow, but shine out against the dark forces that plan to wreck this world._

_To save this world, four must learn what they were not."_

…

**Is this a cliffhanger, oh I believe so. And yes, that is the prophecy from the Department of Mysteries. You'll find out later.**


End file.
